gin vs ichigo di taman kanakkanak
by carlos lucis noctis
Summary: bingung jelasinnya so.. let's read together


Yosh! Ini pertamaxx buat ku bikin fanfic jdi silakan enjoy membaca fanfic-ku!

Disclaimer: bleach sgalax milik kubo sensei.. bukan milik-ku!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"hosh,hosh,hosh… aku haus….. Hei, gin! Kamu boleh kuminum kagak!" tanya ichigo si bayi yang sudah nge-cat rambut di usia 0.

"ape maksud loe? Loe kira gua minuman!" balas gin si justin bieber.

"kamu kan bir.. masa kagak boleh….." tanya ichigo lagi.

"gak ah….. nanti eke jadi homo…." Balas gin dengan nada merdu banci asli dari pet society(?)

"cih. Oi bisa dimulai?" tanya ichigo

"dari tadi mustinya bisa tolol….. Cuma elo-nya aja banyak bacot! Memanjanglah shinsou!" langsung gin dengan nasi-basi yang panjang lebar menyerang ichigo….

Wuut.. ichigo mengelak serangan shinsou bagaikan matrex(?) dan membalas serangan gin dengan getsuga tenshou! Gin-pun mengelak serangan ichigo bagaikan matrix(ini baru benar) tapi ujung-ujungnya matrex… dan gin-pun langsung muncul dibelakang ichigo dengan shunpo, dan mencoba menusuk ichigo dari belakang. Namun gagal karena ichigo menghindar sangat cepat, dan terdengar suara televisi nyaring diantara reruntuhan rumah yang hancur.

Pip "anda gagal menusuk dari belakang? Kalo begitu ketik reg spasi belajar nusuk kirim ke 112233 sayang semuanya~ maka akan muncul konten-konten les nusuk orang." Pip, Ini adalah suara televisi yang terdengar ichigo dan gin di TKP.

"eh…! Beneran nih! Coba ah~~~~~~ mana hp Bau Badanku ya? Ah! Ini dia! Ketik reg lalu….." kata gin yang bodohnya ingin mencoba seperti di iklan tadi…

Ichigo yang melihat-pun nunggu gin sambil minum kopi, sampai gin selesai dari tindakan oon-nya itu.

"hah…. Selesai juga….. baiklah ichigo kurosaki mari kita lanjutkan…" kata gin seakan gin mendapat sms yang meyakinkan.

"oi, mankx kau dapat sms apa!" tanya ichigo

"katanya _maaf kami tak dapat melayani anda karna kami tak kenal anda_** begitu katanya~" **jawab gin sambil tersenyum seakan penuh kemenangan.

Yah, author-pun juga merasa bingung, kenapa author punya ide kayak begini…

Ichigo yang memasang tampang datar, langsung lanjut menyerang gin dengan topeng hollow+getsuga tenshou. Serangan pertama gagal karna gin gesit gerakannya, dan serangan kedua ichigo dengan kecepatan supernya yang seakan ichigo ada banyak. Kemudian mengepung gin dengan getsuga tenshou dan menyerang ke segala arah sehingga terjadi ledakan dahsyat… ichigo merasa gin telah kalah karna serangan dahsyat tadi… tapi,gin muncul dari kepungan asap.

"uhukuhku-ohokohok! Cih, kau pikir bisa menang dariku segampang itu! Jangan mimpi di siang bolong! Soalnya panas tahu(?)!. nasi-basinya cukup dan BANKAI! Bunuh kami shini no yare(?)! eh salah! Kami shini no YARI!" teriak gin tanpa basi mengeluarkan bankai-nya dan…..

"hei kami! Sini! Loh, kok lari?" teriak seorang bocah gajelas asal-usulnya muncul tiba-tiba di TKP.

"MUHAHAHAH! Kok sama-an nama bankaimu dengan kata-kata bocah itu! Hahahaha!" ichigo ketawa dengan nyaring.

"si,si,sial,SIAL! Rasakan ini jeruKKKK!" gin marah mem-babi buta.

BRUAKK! DESH! KROMPYANGG! Bankainya gin menghancurkan beberapa bangunan sepanjang 13 km, ichigo-pun terluka parah dan berpikir, bahwa bila terkena sekali lagi, ichigo bakal tewas dan masuk di surganya hollow. Ichigo tak sudi masuk di surga hollow, dan mulai serius.

"gin! Sekarang giliran-ku untuk serius! Akan kukalahkan kamu dalam bentuk ini! VASTOLORDE!" teriak ichigo semangat dengan penampilan barunya dan…

"wah…. Tinggal 1….. Pas telornya de! Anda beruntung telornya tinggal 1 loh edisi terbatas!" teriak seorang pedagang yang juga gaje asal-usulnya muncul tiba-tiba di TKP.

Ichigo dalam wujud vastolorde memang tidak terkendali, dan mengacuhkan semua perkataan orang gaje tadi. Gin dengan bankainya sambil ngakak, beradu pedang dengan vastolorde timbul ledakan dahsyat sampai ombak di laut bergetar dan…..

"HOI! GANGGU TIDUR GUE AJA,NIH BANGKE!" teriak 3 orang ngamuk. Kisame,jimbei,kakek kura-kura roshi ngamuk gara-gara gak bisa tidur.

Nampak 2 sosok di dalam kepungan asap, dengan badan berlumuran darah.

…. gin maupun ichigo hanya terdiam kelelahan

"ternyata Cuma segitu kemampuanmu ichigo?" tanya gin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"apakah tangan kanan aizen kekuatannya hanya sebegini?" ichigo balas bertanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"bukan, aku anak tirinya aizen(?)." jawab gin.

"hei, gin kita minum yuk!" ajak ichigo.

"boleh… gimana kalo minum bir..?" tanya gin

"hmmm… bir topi miring…." Balas ichigo

"bir gin,vodka,tequilla? Bagaimana?" gin bertanya lagi.

"yang mana-pun bagus…." Jawab ichigo.

"oke, mari berdamai dan minum bir" ajak gin.

"yeah! Tapi bagaimana dengan aizen?" tanya ichigo.

"sudahlah, biarkan si hollow superman tu!" jawab gin.

Akhirnya tak ada yang menang, alias seri. happy ending buat gin ma ichigo yang berdamai tapi tidak bagi kota karakura.

FIN~END~TAMAT

PLIS REVIEW!


End file.
